


Face Time

by starryeyedsea



Category: City Hunter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedsea/pseuds/starryeyedsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one of many ways that NaNa gets Yoon-sung to smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miladygrinch/viviolo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=miladygrinch%2Fviviolo).



Na-Na keeps a mental count of how many times Yoon-sung smiles each day. It isn’t that often, and mostly after Na-Na has prodded him, but she takes whatever she gets. Sometimes he won’t smile or laugh all that much. She knows when he is by the fact that he doesn’t tease her. He will just text her to bring him coffee and she will and they will sit in silence for a few hours. But that’s okay, Na-Na understands. Even with everything over, one can’t simply wipe nearly three decades of life away. People don’t work like that. Na-Na still sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night with the sound of tires streaking across pavement and sight of smoke and blood.

Time doesn’t heal everything. But Na-Na decides that she needs to take the moments as she gets them, and so should Yoon-Sung. So on the good days, and there had now begun to be more good days then bad days, when on the rare occasion that Na-Na wakes up before Yoon-Sung, she will lay there in bed and watch him sleep.

And make faces at him. Silly faces, scary faces, weird faces. And when Yoon-Sung wakes up and sees Na-Na there her lips puckered, eyes crossed, and hands up making little horns on her forehead he usually will start laughing.

“What are you doing?” he asks and Na-Na smiles.

She never gives him an answer, but she doesn’t need to as he will bring her close and Na-Na will giggle to herself as she feels him kiss her hair and she buries her face into his neck. And then when that was done, she will go back to his side and wrap her arms around him.

Yoon-Sung will often make a huge deal about protecting those he cares about. Na-Na knows this, and that is why Kim Na-Na will be the one who protects Lee Yoon-Sung.


End file.
